Sueños
by Lesra
Summary: Naruto ha descubierto otro modo de intentar hacer volver a Sasuke. ¡Lemon! ¿Reviews?


Bueno... pues este es mi primer intento de lemon... Disfruten... xDD

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... No gano nada más que dolores de cabeza con esto.

**Spoiler**... bueno, la verdad no xDD, se encontraría en alguna parte _antes de matar a Orochimaru_

_..._

* * *

><p>La luz en el cuarto era escasa; lo único que la iluminaba eran dos velas, ambas sobrepuestas a ambos lados de la provisional cama. El ambiente era un poco pesado entre los antiguos amigos y la tensión era tan palpable, que casi se podía sentir las chispas recorrer el cuerpo de ambos (aunque lo más probable es que si fuesen reales en el caso de Sasuke).<p>

Se encontraban en una de las múltiples guaridas que le pertenecían a Orochimaru; Naruto había logrado entrar por su propia cuenta al concentrarse en evitar al Sannin y a Kabuto, mientras repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle al Uchiha, algo que les ayudaría a ambos.

Ambos shinobis estaban en silencio, y mientras que uno miraba al suelo temblando de anticipación y nerviosismo, el otro miraba a su compañero, aquel que le había propuesto una solución bastante interesante para todos sus asuntos pendientes.

-Así que- empezó el pelinegro con seriedad -a cambio de que me ayudes a matar a mi hermano... ¿Sólo pides quedarte conmigo?- murmuró con voz fría, mientras le clavaba su mirada penetrante, haciendo que el otro se removiera aún más nervioso.

Su rubio acompañante apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras asentía con la cabeza luciendo algo resignado, como si apenas se estuviese dando cuenta de _que_ le estaba ofreciendo a _quien_.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de sus razones que tenía para rebajarse a hacer aquel trato con un nuke nin.

-¿Por qué crees que aceptaría un trato como ese?- preguntó en un susurro de forma venenosa.

El fuego determinado en la mirada del jinchūriki no le sorprendió para nada; eso sólo era parte de la personalidad de aquel shinobi. –Porque así terminarás más rápidamente con tu venganza. Itachi en estos momentos es el akatsuki que está encargado de secuestrarme, podrías usarme como carnada y sólo esperar a que él llegara.- Naruto se encogió de hombros, como si esa idea no le afectara, y continuó hablando.

-Si me quedara en Konoha, es más posible que él me capture, y si lo hace, no sólo todo el mundo estaría frito, también te estaría ganando, ¿O estás dispuesto a que tú hermano también mate a una de las pocas personas que aún te aprecia y a la que en algún momento consideraste preciada?- terminó con voz suave, insinuadora.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza lentamente mirándolo desconfiado y con recelo-Aún así, eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué pasarías por todo eso sólo para estar conmigo?

El rubio suspiró, cambiando todo su peso a una pierna, ya sin saber cómo convencerlo pero sin querer darse por vencido. –Puedes verlo de este modo, yo te ayudo a que cumplas tu venganza, y tú te encargas de asesinar a Itachi y a Orochimaru para que nos acepten después de regreso en Konoha, ¿trato?

El Uchiha se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, y mientras sentía como la respiración del otro se entrecortaba, empezó a tener una sensación extraña en el pecho, casi como de anhelo.

-Sólo si haces todo lo que te digo- murmuró acercándose un poco más, acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, mirando fijamente los labios del contrario –Créeme Sasuke, estoy más que dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quieras- murmuró expectante antes de juntar sus labios con el otro, en un beso torpe gracias al elemento sorpresa.

El pelinegro se recuperó con rapidez y respondió el beso con fiereza, sorprendiendo al otro, que se esperaba una respuesta totalmente diferente. Inmediatamente, Naruto sintió una mano en su cintura, acercándolo más a pelinegro y la otra mano en su cabello, acariciándolo y jalándolo un poco.

Se besaron durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el pelinegro se separó un poco. Naruto se removió incómodo, seguro de que no iba a salir muy bien parado una vez que el Uchiha entrara en razón.

Pero fue sorprendido una vez más cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke en su cuello; lamiendo y mordisqueando toda la piel a su alcance. Gimió sonoramente, algo sorprendido y avergonzado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.  
>Sasuke se abrazó al tembloroso cuerpo de Naruto, y mientras se mantenía distraído jugueteando en su cuello, no pudo evitar intentar grabarse el aroma de su próximo amante. Lamió, chupó y mordió la morena piel del cuello, dejando marcas por aquí y por allá, antes de regresar sus labios hacia los del otro.<p>

Poco a poco y aún besándole, Sasuke fue empujándole en dirección hacia la cama, concentrado en distraer lo suficiente al otro para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que ya no pudiese huir.

Lo empujó sutilmente hasta que el rubio cayó descuidadamente en la cama, súbitamente sorprendido por la posición y el lugar en el que se encontraba. Al ver su repentina sorpresa, Sasuke aprovechó para quitarle los porta-armas y la sudadera naranja.

-Sa..Sasuke…¿Qué estás…- pero el rubio no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque instantes después, el Uchiha se encontraba sobre él, besándole con pasión.

Al instante, Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo bastante extraño; el chacra de Naruto había cambiado ligeramente y ahora no parecía estar tan dispuesto a complacerlo como antes.

Gruñó algo impaciente y apremiante al sentir al cuerpo bajo el suyo removerse nerviosamente, excitándolo aún más. Lo besó con desenfreno mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la playera de red y la empezaba a subir poco a poco, después de sacarla, dirigió su boca al cuello del moreno, dispuesto a obligarle a gemir su nombre.

-Naruto, después de esto, no hay marcha atrás- murmuró suavemente después de lamer la piel (ahora rojiza) de su cuello, mientras poco a poco le iba desnudando de la parte de abajo.

-Va…vale- gimió acalorado cuando Sasuke pasó su mano sin darse cuenta por su hombría por sobre la ropa que aún quedaba. Se arqueó un poco, buscando más contacto inconscientemente, cegado por el deseo.

-Sasuke- murmuró el rubio, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha -te deseo, dattebayo- jadeó al juntar sus ardientes cuerpos un poco más.

El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia mezclada con afecto- Claro que lo haces, usurantokachi- susurró suavemente, antes de apretarlo más contra la cama, mientras su lengua recorría parte sensible del torso y vientre del otro.

-Baka- jadeó sobresaltándose al sentir la húmeda lengua deslizarse por su hombría. Se mordió la mano para acallar la sinfonía de gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

Ese plan duro durante un rato, pero las ágiles manos de Sasuke en su cuerpo y su hambrienta boca saboreándolo, lograron hacer que Naruto se concentrara en hacer otras cosas más interesantes; como terminar de desvestir a Sasuke y pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del contrario, sin parar de gemir y suspirar.

El pelinegro se incorporó lentamente, haciendo que Naruto gruñera frustrado cuando abandonó su zona pélvica. Le sonrió con altanería y expectante, el pelinegro acercó tres de los dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca del otro, esperando paciente hasta que Naruto comenzó a lamerlos con algo de inocencia, concentrado en otras sensaciones que en esos momentos le brindaba la lengua en uno de sus pezones.

-Te..Teme, no vayas tan rápido ttebayo, maldito urgido- se quejó el jinchūriki al sentir como las manos del contrario recorrían deseosas por entre sus nalgas.

-Cállate y mejor siente, Naruto- murmuró el pelinegro antes de besar al otro con algo de rudeza, mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta sacar un poco de sangre y lamiéndola después. Naruto se tensó algo incómodo al sentir uno de los dedos del Uchiha intentando entrar, pero Sasuke, sin importarle mucho esto, lo metió apremiantemente, apenas moviéndolo un poco antes de meter un segundo digito.

Naruto gimió por lo bajo mientras sus manos se posaban temblorosamente en los hombros de Sasuke, intentando resistirse al beso, empujó con suavidad al otro, intentando que parara de una vez.

Mas sin embargo, el otro no paró, simplemente se aferró un poco más a él y volvió a besarle el cuello, lamiéndole y mordiendo, haciendo jadear al rubio, pues al mismo tiempo, había insertado otro dedo en su parte baja y había llevado la otra mano hacia su virilidad. Los dedos en su interior terminaron rozando algo que -para entretenimiento de Sasuke- lo hizo deshacerse en un mar de gemidos, mientras rogaba por más, para su vergüenza.

-Gírate dobe, y alza un poco el trasero- ordenó el Uchiha, sin dejar de acariciarlo y saborearlo. El rubio le complació, superado por las sensaciones que lo habían dejado embotado. Aunque se sobresaltó de manera un poco femenina al sentir una mordida en su nalga.

-Joder Sasukeeeeeeee- gimió Naruto algo divertido por el comportamiento tan apremiante de su persona especial. Frunció un poco el ceño al sentir que el otro retiraba un poco sus dedos, e inconscientemente se hizo un poco para atrás en busca de aquellos escurridizos dígitos.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo antes de retirar por completo sus dedos y cambiarlos por algo más grande y placentero. Naruto se quejó audiblemente al sentir poco más que la punta del miembro del pelinegro en su entrada y su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente.

-Usuratonkashi- gruñó Sasuke con voz afectada, parando sus movimientos. –No lo hagas más difícil- murmuró mientras empezaba a besar la espalda del chico, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-No… lo hago… a propósito… ¡baka!- jadeaba Naruto, intentando aguantar el dolor de la manera más digna, después de todo, ¡era un shinobi! Y aunque nunca antes le había dolido aquella parte de su cuerpo, tenía mucha resistencia al dolor.

Así que con valor y valentía, esperó pacientemente a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a la extraña intromisión. Cuando el dolor remitió un poco, empujó un poco su cadera contra la cadera del otro de forma experimental, antes de decidir que podía aguantarlo y empujó hasta que quedó empalmado por completo.

Ambos gimieron por el movimiento repentino del rubio y el súbito incremento de sensaciones que les recorría el cuerpo.

-Naruto- gimió Sasuke de manera apremiante.

El pelirrubio giró un poco la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Eso fue lo que Sasuke esperaba; sacó un poco su miembro antes de volver a empujar con suavidad. Al ver la expresión exasperada de Naruto, empezó a penetrarle de manera más rápida y profunda, mientras con la otra mano masturbaba el pene hinchado del chico que no paraba de gemir bajo su cuerpo.

Entre palabras calenturientas y de amor de Naruto y gruñidos y gemidos de Sasuke, ambos se corrieron con fuerza, terminando aletargados por un clímax bastante poderoso.  
>Ambos terminaron exhaustos, en parte por el ejercicio recientemente realizado, y en parte porque acababan de darse cuenta de que lo que acababan de hacer podría ser importante para el otro y porque estaban seguros que de ahí en adelante, las cosas cambiarían demasiado.<p>

Naruto se estiró como gato, después de lo mirarlo con una sonrisa sincera. -Entonces… ¿volverás conmigo a la aldea dattebayo?- preguntó burlonamente, en honor a los viejos tiempos, antes de recibir un flojo golpe en la cabeza.

-Sasukeeeeeeee- se quejó Naruto, haciendo un puchero sin quitar aquel aire bromista, mientras le picaba la mejilla con un dedo.

-Eso suena mejor cuando estás gimiendo- murmuró el pelinegro, sólo para que el otro dejase de hablar.

-Pervertido- susurró Naruto, riendo por lo bajo mientras dejaba de picarle al ver falta de reacción por parte del otro.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, pero Naruto, siendo Naruto, volvió a hablar al poco tiempo. -Ves Sasuke, ahora hay otra situación a favor en el trato- murmuró el rubio medio soñoliento, con los ojos entrecerrados y removiéndose hasta que quedó recostado contra el pecho del Uchiha, quien sólo sonrió.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se fijó en la puerta escondida que se suponía que no existía en su habitación, suspirando con desazón, se aferró un poco más al cuerpo junto al suyo con ganas de que eso en verdad fuera real y gruñó con fastidio cuando poco a poco todo empezó a desaparecer. Ya estaba harto de que aquella extraña situación sólo fuera un sueño de su desbordante imaginación, de que esos sueños que estaba teniendo muy seguido últimamente sólo le recordasen lo que había dejado atrás, lo que en estos momentos no tenía y –sin saber como o porque- deseaba tener.

…

Despertó malhumorado otra vez, gritándole a Kabuto para que le preparase el desayuno y ordenándole a Orochimaru que empezara ya con la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento.

Y Sasuke se dispuso a mejorar como shinobi, deseando ver el día en el que pudiera llegar a Konoha, después de haber matado a su hermano; aquel que mató a todo su clan y aquel que amenazaba la felicidad y el bienestar de una de las pocas personas que aún seguían importándole.

…

En otra parte muy lejos, en una aldea comúnmente llamada Konoha, un chico con un demonio en su interior despertó con un una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y una sensación incómoda en el trasero.

Aquella técnica de invasión a los sueños era la mar de divertida, pero si no tenía más cuidado, podía acabar como hoy dattebayo.

Claro que eso no lo molestaba, ni le impedía tener el deseo de volver a usar ese jutsu miles de veces, en parte para ver si así realmente lograba traer a su persona especial de regreso, en parte porque aquellos "sueños" se habían vuelto una parte esencial de la noche.

Y preparándose para otro duro día de entrenamiento, no pudo evitar recordar con cariño todo lo que había pasado en el sueño.

Aunque sí, tenía que aceptar que después de todo, Sasuke era un pervertido degenerado, -ttebayo.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Bien... quizás nunca vuelva a escribir un lemon; soy casi incapaz de escribir la palabra pene en un fanfic... (lo siento nee-chan xDD)

Caray, para ser yo, tengo una conciencia muy puritana xDD

... Y para quien no entiende de sutilezas, sip, en realidad es un sueño normal de Sasuke, hasta que Naruto se mete y bueno... ya vieron lo que pasó xDD...Naruto consiguió algún jutsu extraño que le permite meterse a los sueños de alguien más... o algo así xDD

Review por favor^^

Si quieren pueden leer mis otros dos fanfics, que no muerdo ;D

****La verdad es que ya había subido esto a AY desde finales del año pasado, y decidí no subirlo aquí, pero dado a que me he tardado mucho en subir algo de "Por Nosotros" decidí también subirlo aquí, esperando que me perdonen y la espera por el onceavo capítulo se les haga más corta… ;D**

**Por cierto, si no dejan review en "Por nosotros", no subiré nada en muuucho tiempo^^ (sip, he tenido que recurrir a chantaje U.U)**


End file.
